1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector containing a female terminal and more particularly to an electric connector which provides secure engagement with and release from a mating male terminal and which prevents incomplete mounting of the female terminal in its housing.
An example of a prior art connector having a female terminal that engages with a male connector is shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 (Japanese Patent Preliminary Publication No. Showa 58-212081). A female terminal F consists of a base plate a of a thin metal plate which has a male terminal receptor portion F.sub.1 at the front and a wire connecting portion F.sub.2 at the back. In the male terminal receptor portion F.sub.1 there is a resilient tongue b, which is formed by folding back the front end of the base plate a to make it extend rearwardly between vertical side walls c and between the base plate a and a top plate d.
The resilient tongue b is divided by two slits into three parts, of which a central resilient lock piece b.sub.1 is formed with a raised projection e at the intermediate portion and has its free end bent upward at right angles forming a riser f. Side pieces b.sub.2 of the resilient tongue b are curved so that their front ends c are almost in contact with the base plate a.
The male terminal G, as shown in FIG. 12, is inserted between the top plate d and the resilient tongue b of the female terminal F fitted in the connector H. The raised projection e on the central resilient lock piece b.sub.1 of the tongue b engages with a hole h cut in the male terminal G, locking them together. The male terminal G is pressed against the resilient tongue b with a sufficient contact pressure, which is produced by the elasticity of the tongue b and by the reactionary force of the front ends q of the side pieces b.sub.2 contacting the base plate a, thus providing an electrical connection.
To release the lock, the riser f of the resilient lock piece b.sub.1 is pressed down by a lever i mounted to the connector H to disengage the projection e from the hole h of the male terminal G.
With the prior art mentioned above, when the length of the male terminal G, l.sub.1, is longer than the distance from the front of the connector H to the front of the riser f of the resilient lock piece b.sub.1 , l.sub.2, the front end of the male terminal G may hit strongly against the riser f, deforming the resilient tongue b or resilient lock piece b.sub.. This gives rise to a problem that the projection e may not be able to engage with the hole h of the male terminal G. Furthermore, once the resilient tongue b gets deformed, the contact pressure between the male and female terminals decreases, leading to faulty contact. The riser f, though essential for disengagement of the lock, can cause deformation in the resilient tongue b and the resilient lock piece b.sub.1.
The female terminal F engages with a lance j formed in the connector H and is fixed at a predetermined position in the terminal accommodating chamber of the connector H. Whether or not the engagement between the female terminal F and the lance j is complete cannot be seen from outside. That is, there is no means to check for improper contact of the male and female terminals G and F.
This invention has been accomplished under these circumstances and is intended to provide an electric connector, which ensures reliable connection and disconnection between the mating male and female terminals; which has no possibility of the resilient contact portion of the female terminal being deformed; and which can prevent improper assembling of the female terminal and the connector housing.